Broken Hearts
by Katrina Katherine
Summary: families are: Swans: Em Jazz Bella Charlie Cullens: Alice Rose Edward Esme Carlisle
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Madly in Love, (or so he thought)  
EPOV  
I was so madly in love with Belinda, or Buffy, if you prefer. We had been going out with each other since eighth grade and still were in junior year. I was deeply romantic and wanted to make love with her. We were having one of our annual movie nights, alone. My family decided to give us some privacy. I was in the middle of scattering roses on my bed and lighting candles when the door bell rang and brought me out of my reverie. I basically ran down the stairs excited to see my Buffy. When I opened the door she sighed as our fingers intertwined with each other.  
"Hi, Edward, what's on the movie agenda today?" She asked excitedly.  
"I was thinking a romance… how 'bout you?" I said, I wanted to get her into the mood.  
"Sounds great, lets go."

****  
After hours of sitting through that boring movie, it was finally over. It was finally time to continue up to my room. I grabbed her hand, put a blind fold on her, and guided her up to our sanctuary. She giggled and said, "Where are you taking me, Eddie?"  
"Some where special. Now keep quiet, don't ruin this moment for me!" She giggled once more but other than that kept quiet. I happened to have a piano conveniently located in my room.

I brought her over and blew out the candle, I had memorized the keys. I began to play a special song, one again to get her into the mood. She began to sob softly and I pulled her into my chest and smoothed her hair. Before taking off the blindfold I lit the candle again and it lit up my room just enough to see all my hard work. She gasped and asked, "What is this, Eddie! It's amazing, the most beautiful sight, aside from you, I've ever seen!"  
"Thank you, Buffy."  
"Wait, you did this! Now I'm even more amazed, as if that's possible."  
"Buffy girl, would you mind, if um, well we made love tonight? I am ready to make you mine." I said confident she'd say yes. She just answered with a passionate kiss on the lips then, we continued onto my rose-petal-covered bed.

Bella's POV  
I was on my way to the coordinate's that Taylor, or Tay Tay, had given me. I had entered them into my GPS and was on my way. In large I had to thanks Emmet, my bear of a brother, for getting me that as a gift in the first place. Emmet was the bestest brother I had ever had, of course Jazz was great, too but he wasn't nearly as great as Em. As I pulled up to a small clearing in the middle of a forest, I was astounded. Had my GPS given me the wrong directions? No, I thought, there's Tay Tay. He walked over, opened my door, and pulled me into an Embrace. It was full of love and adoration. He had laid out a beautiful picnic with candle-light and the little clearing was actually a meadow. It was beautiful it had a small waterfall and flowers outlining it. I had to choke back tears.  
"It's beautiful, Taylor. I love it."  
"I thought and hoped you would."  
"Who wouldn't?" I asked appalled.  
"Stupid people! I made a joke, babe, be proud." We both burst into laughter.  
"I love you, Taylor, what could make this night anymore special?" I asked.  
"Well, I was hoping that, umm, you could give yourself over to me, like in a sexual way." He said sheepishly.  
"Oh, Taylor, of course." We fell onto the soft grassed and stayed that way, for quite sometime."


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV  
I had been in the lovey dovey stage with Taylor ever since that night in our meadow. It had been amzing, perfect, and wonderful. I was going to surprise Taylor for his birthday by coming over early with a couple movies before we went out to dinner. If things had went my way, we would've been spending all day together, bet he insisted he needed time to get ready. I agreed graciously and decided to go buy a dress and some jewelry and heels. My dress was teal blue and very short. My heals were white and so was my jewely I also had a white sating bow clipped in my hair that was curled into a beautiful dissaray around my face. I finished early and took off to Taylor's house. When I got there, there was a note that read:  
_My beautiful girlfriend, come inside the door is open. I have a surprise waiting for you. -Tay Tay._ The door was already creaked open slightly and I just gave it a slight push and walked into his house. Taylor's parents had bought him a place of his own so that he could have as much privacy as possible, I like that very much. I continued up stairs and heard some slight moaning, I wondered what movie he could've been watching? I continued down the hall until I reached his room and slowly turned the knob. Suddenly the moaning got louder and I could hear something banging on the wall. I was puzzled and kept listening. I stood with my ear up to the wall as I hear someone say, "Lets step it up a knoch, babe." Suddenly the doory flew open with a big whack and someone was in _my_ Taylor's arms with next to nothing on. As for tyler, he was completely nude. I stared appauled that he hadn't noticed me. They continued down the stairs, and I followed. They went into the kitchen and he laid her on the counter and got on top of her, this was too much for me, I screamed, "Taylor! How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" Then took off out the doors, Talor calling me the whole time.  
At the time I had been living with my mom and when I got home I told her everything. SHe nodded sypathetically ans wiped my tears. I told her, "I can't live in the same state as him anymore! I want to go live with dad."  
"Thats a great idea honey. I could start dating again and you could take your brothers with you. This'll be great, honey. Go call your father and see what we can do, but _do not_ tell him anything. He'd absolutely freak out on me." She said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood.  
"Okay mom, are you sure? You don't have to let me, it was just a suggestion."  
"Of course," she laughed, "I trust in you to do the right things from now on, you understand?" she asked seriously.  
"Of course." I qoted her. I gave her a tight hug and then went to call Charlie.  
"Hello?" He said, obviously surprised with my call.  
"Hey, dad. Can we talk?" I asked.  
"Sure thing, Bells." He said, "About what?"  
"Well, I umm," I paused, took a deep breathe, then continued, "I want to move to Forks with Jazz and Em. Would that be okay with you, dad?" He took a long breathe then basically screamed in my ear with excitement.  
"Of course, you guys come down here tomorrow, I'll pick you up." WIth that he hung up the phone. _I should go tell Em and Jazz,_ I thought to myself as I walked downstairs.  
I found Em in the kitchen, eating, of course.  
"Hey Bells, whats up?" he asked.  
"Well, me, you, and Jazz are moving to Forks." I said. He let out a booming laugh and scooped me up into one of his bear hugs.  
"Thats great, lil' sis. Were you afraid to tell me?"  
"I thought you might get angry with me, Em, guess not. We better go tell Jazz now." I sighed and walked into the living room hand-in-hand with Emmet. "Hey, Jazz. I have something to tell you!" I said excitedly.  
"Mhmm, what is it?" he said bored with the conversation.  
"Well we're mov-" I started then he interrupted me.  
"WE"RE MOVING! WOOHOO!" He hated Jacksonville, but when he found out we were moving to Forks it might change his mood.  
"As I was saying, we are moving to Forks with dad." he very suddenly pulled me and Em into a group hug. Then mom came down and joined in, too. We fell into the couch laughing our butts off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the Arrival

I had been on the plane for a few hours and was tired of waiting when the pilot announced, "We will be arriving shortly, please turn off all electronic devices, i repeat please turn off all electronic devices. Thank-you." Then it made a little cut off noise. I squealed in delight and excitement. I let out a little eeeep and Emmet and Jasper laughed at me. I stuck out my tongue at them both, childishly, and they laughed at me. I turned of my IPod and put it in my carry-on.  
"What are you so excited about, Bellsies!" Emmet said making fun of me.  
"Starting over I guess. Seeing Charlie. I don't know a lot of reasons, Em." I said. He stifled a laugh at my logic and put away his device, also. "Jazz, what are you excited about?" I questioned him. I had never seen him so happy. And last time we had been here he told dad that, well, he hated him.  
"I get to apologize to dad; I owe him a huge apology in person. Not just a phone call." He said seriously.  
"Wow! That's cool that your gonna apologize, Jazz. It's sweet and caring of you." I told him with a smile as Emmett rolled his eyes.  
"What's so funny, Emmett!?" I screamed in his ear as we rose from our first-class seats and grabbed our luggage. I saw Charlie after I exited the plane and ran into his arm. He held out his arms for me to jump into like a little five year old. He let out a throaty laugh and I smiled at him.  
"I missed you, Bells." He let out a sigh of happiness as Emmett ran over carrying my baggage.  
"Next (gasp) time (gasp) your (gasp) carrying (gasp) your (gasp) own luggage!" I laughed at his tired expression and he ruffled my hair.  
"Hey!" I said, "Beat you to the car!" We all ran, including Charlie, to the car and we gasped.  
"A Mercedes!" we all gasped. He laughed.  
"I made a lot of cash while you guys were gone and moved into a new house. I hope you guys will like it, hop in!" We all entered his car excitedly while he laughed at our shocked expressions. We drove for about ten minutes and arrived at our destination. We each sighed of relief to see a big home that was _amazing_.

We each ran off to choose our rooms.


End file.
